


Nexus

by csyched



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: "instead of talking it out let's just link", F/M, Hurt/Comfort, because we are emotionally illiterate, this is super short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csyched/pseuds/csyched
Summary: "It's time to go again to your blue roomGot some questions to ask of you in your blue roomThe air is clean, your skin is clearWe've had enough fun hanging around hereIt's a different kind of conversation in your blue roomSaw me calmly, deep insideSaw me calmly, somewhere to hide"༄
Relationships: Batou/Kusanagi Motoko
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	Nexus

Stillness. Haziness. A blue room, with a tint of green light pollution seeping through the glass window pane by the bed, roughly painting the white soft sheets with dreamy hues that could lull you to sleep.

Yet, in this dreamy haze, it feels quiet, desolate, and almost aching, keeping her awake. Motoko lays sprawled over the sheets on her stomach, her arms lazily draped over the pillows as the messy bangs framing her wide awake eyes have tangled with her eyelashes. Hitched breathing, her chest tense and tight.

At least she’s not alone, this time...

She feels the atmosphere of the room around her shift as a familiar presence enters again and creaks the floor of her apartment. 

“Somethin’ bothering ya, huh?” 

Batou comes around the corner of her room, gently sitting beside her on the side of the bed, the weight of his military grade cyberbody slightly jostling it. He bends forward and rests his arms on his knees, clasping his hands and turning back at her, easily detecting her discomfort. He always knew, somehow.

She stares at his arms and the wrists she so desperately held onto moments ago, her hands barely wrapping around enough to fit. She refuses to look into his eyes instead. 

“I’m fine,” she breathes out, finally resting her eyes.

“Bullshit.”

She exhales, opening her eyes to meet his, filled with worry. Even when there aren’t such eyes, she can tell, his eyebrows furrowed and his laugh line disappearing.

“You want to be left alone?”

“No...”

Unsure what to say next, he turns his head back towards the windows, his ponytail sweeping back over his shoulder. She finally sits up, twisting her hips to turn around and rests on her elbows. Moving forward again, she bends over towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck before resting her head against him, shielding her face in the crook of his neck. She can feel his warmth spreading throughout her now, slightly easing her worries. Yet, the racing thoughts in her head still ache, and she burrows deeper into him.

“I just feel...” she sighed again, searching for the correct words. “... constrained...”

She lifts her head off him, her eyes full and almost appearing watery.

“Like I’m in a small room, and the walls are closing in on me, and I can barely breathe.”

His lips part slightly, before closing again and looking away from her.

“Hmph.”

He gently stood up, brushing her off his shoulder as he walked towards her nightstand, pulling out a drawer full of neatly organized cables, plugs, and other networking hardware. He grabbed one of the cables, used for linking one’s headspace with another’s, handing her one end of the wire.

“You wanna leave that room, then?” 

The face full of worry is shielded with his usual gruff smile, his laugh line returning and deepening. In turn, she feels her face warm up, and accepts his offer, taking the plug.

He sits beside her again, propping himself against her mountain of pillows before she lays against his shoulder, her arms draping over his legs. He takes the jack from her hand and plugs it into one of the QRS ports on the back of her neck, staring at her face as she lightly breathes on his neck. Her eyes are sunken and closed, her lips are almost parted, her breathing making a quiet whistle sound as she inhales.

Slowly, he plugs himself in, too, and the sharp lines and definition of the world around him warps, colors and light bleeding into each other, electrons buzzing as they enter the Net, side by side.

Numbing. You feel your fingertips relaxing and your mind melting. It’s an out of body experience, but not as terrifying. To her, it feels freeing, an escape from a dull body that chains her to the physical world. That’s how she can best describe the Net, and why she desires it so much. And even without the usual visual of his presence, she can feel him by his side as promised, wrapping around her as they float in the expanse of the haven around them. And they stay there for hours, never wanting to leave, where even when cooped up next to each other in bed, they feel the closest, and the most whole.

Vast and infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic, so sorry if it's worded a bit roughly... :)  
> U2 - Your Blue Room


End file.
